Brooke Noska
Brooke Noska is a visual effects producer on The Orville. In addition to overseeing much of the visual effects post-production, Noska acts as a "liaison" between Fox's finance employees, independent employees from effects vendors, and the show's product and post-production staff.Brooke Noska. CSUN. Oct. 2, 2018. Background Noska attended California State University, Northridge and graduated in 2014. She started her career in Six Flags Discovery Kingdom in California as supervisor of the park's entertainment wing. She moved to FuseFX, an effects company, as internal visual effects producer shortly thereafter.Frei, Vincent. "THE ORVILLE (S02E09): TOMMY TRAN & KEVIN LINGENFELSER (VFX SUPERVISORS) AND MATT VON BROCK (CG SUPERVISOR) – FUSEFX". Art of VFX. March 25, 2019. The Orville FuseFX was hired as The Orville's effects vendor for Season 1, and Brooke Noska transferred to the show as its visual effects producer where she worked with nine vendors and creator Seth MacFarlane on visual effects. Noska was often on set during filming to ensure continuity and reduce the need to re-shoot scenes. Her goal, she later said, is to not ''be recognized for her work when The Orville airs. Associate producer Andre Danylevich elaborated, "It’s like the water bottle and coffee cup in ''Game of Thrones." (Referring to a water bottle and several Starbucks coffee cups accidentally left in shots during its final season.Folwer, Matt. "GAME OF THRONES WATER BOTTLE, STARBUCKS CUP AND OTHER CRAZY POP CULTURE GAFFES". IGN. May 24, 2019.) "We legitimately have those issues as well. You gotta make sure that stuff’s not in there, we have to take it out in post."Keeler, Lee. "Post-Production on The Orville: Communication, Kombucha, and a Dog Named Bruce Wayne Jr.". Gizmodo. June 29, 2019. Noska worked with digital effects supervisor Brandon Fayette and FuseFX on the Battle of Earth, and recalled "countless phone calls, meetings, and updates" to finish the battle.Failes, Ian. "VFX Battle Stations! Star Wars in The Orville". VFXV. Summer 2019. Pg. 86. Noska later talked about Season 2 in general: There’s an average of 500 to 550 shots per episode, with a very, very close total of about 7,000 VFX shots for the entire season. (Laughs) We did some math, everybody in the broadcast world and our fans saw 7,000 shots, but our little tiny visual effects team and our vendors pumped through 22,000 versions of those different shots. So there’s a lot of visual effects flying through little Building 310 on the Fox lot! Awards For their work on ''Identity, Pt. 2'', the Emmy Awards announced that Noska, visual effects supervisors Luke McDonald, Tommy Tran, Kevin Lingenfelser, and Nhat Phong Tran; visual effects producers Melissa Delong; digital effects supervisor Brandon Fayette; computer graphics supervisor Matt Von Brock; and compositing supervisor Joseph Vincent Pike would be collectively nominated for Outstanding Visual Effects.The Orville. Emmys. Last access July 16, 2019. For that same episode, the Hollywood Professional Association Awards awarded Noska, Fayette, Tran, Lingenfelser, and digital effects supervisor Joseph Vincent Pike with Outstanding Visual Effects - Episodic (Over 13 Episodes).2019 HPA Awards. HPA. Last accessed Oct. 2, 2019.@HPAOnline. "The first award of the night for #VFX (Episodic over 13 Episodes) goes to #TheOrville! Tommy Tran, Kevin Lingenfelser (@FUCHIPATAS ), Joseph Vincent Pike ( @FuseFX ); Brandon Fayette ( @megamanex ), Brooke Noska ( @Brooki_eh ) ( @20centuryfoxTV ). #HPAAwards". Twitter. Nov. 22 2019. Trivia * Noska has a pet dog named Bruce Wayne, Jr., who has his own staff placard in The Orville's post-production offices, which reads "Goodest Boy." * She helped create The Orville Experience, a museum exhibition that ran during the 2019 San Diego Comic-Con. Interviews * [https://io9.gizmodo.com/post-production-on-the-orville-communication-kombucha-1835874211 Gizmodo] References